


The Last Cookie

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cookies, Cute, Fluff, M/M, pre-maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another variable but they're alright with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Cookie

Cookies were a rare commodity for the kids in the W.I.C.K.E.D compound.

Thomas, Aris, Teresa and Rachel were sitting around a large, rectangular table at the top of the huge, prison-like building called home. Why they were here, no-one knew. Janson had come down to the common room and told them to report to the conference room immediately. Tom and Ari had exchanged panic- stricken looks. Wicked couldn’t have seen them sneaking into each other’s beds could they? It felt better for them to be under the same blankets, legs tangled together, whispering promises they knew never could be kept into the darkness. But they wanted Rachel and Teresa too. Surely it wouldn't be about that.

Aris was padding through the plain, windowless halls lit by bright strips of light. His hands were shaking, he was scared out of his mind. Wicked didn’t mess around like this. What if they were moving the project forward? They couldn’t take Thomas yet. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a soft, familiar hand on his shoulder.  
“Ari, are you okay?” Thomas whispered. His lips were touching Aris’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. When he didn’t reply, the younger boy felt Tom’s hands slide down from his shoulder to his hand. He curled his long, pale fingers around Aris’s, stepping slightly closer so the guards following them couldn’t see. 

When they arrived at the conference room, there was no-one in there, just a plate full of around a dozen cookies. Cookies? Those were merely a memory of the four’s previous lives. They all shared a look of disbelief. Were these poisoned? Was there some drug in them? Thomas’ fingers were still intwined with the other boy’s when Ratman walked in. Aris moved to pull away but Thomas wouldn’t let go. Janson eyed the two but said nothing.  
“Well,” he began, “Since you four have worked hard on your telepathy and passed your termly exams. We have decided you should have a treat. Hence the cookies. Tuck in. Have some fun.”

The four knew this was probably just another test but cookies. Who would ever pass up that offer. They shared another look before rushing towards the plate. Don’t look at them, they had been deprived of a childhood for six years. So what if they’re all thirteen years old. The cookies were a freaking godsend and before they knew it, there was only one remaining. Teresa and Rachel were immersed in an ever so important conversation so it looked like it belonged to either of the boys. Thomas looked at Aris. Aris looked at Thomas. Before he knew it, both of Aris’s wrists were clasped to Thomas’s chest and he was leaning down, clasping the last cookie between his teeth and smiling in triumph.  
“Tommmyyyyy,” Aris whined, “Couldn’t we have even shared?”  
Half of the cookie was poking out of Thomas’s mouth.  
“If you want it come and get it,” he said teasingly.  
Little did he know, Aris was going to take him up on that offer.   
He leant forward and bit the cookie, bumping both of the boy’s lips together in the process. When Aris leant back, Thomas’s eyes were wide and he still had Ari’s hands in-between his.   
“I win,” whispered the younger boy before Thomas’s lips were against his for the second time in five minutes. 

—————————————————————  
“Assessment 0.4 is complete. Collecting data from the reactions of A, R , T and T.   
This is going to break their little hearts. But it’s all for the good of the world.  
The Maze Trials commence in two days.   
Thankyou”


End file.
